Comment on my Scar, and Die: Part One
by CrocChick446
Summary: This is sort of a cross between the game Shadow the Hedgehog and the Sonic Next Gen. Game later and the shows Sonic Underground and Sonic X. Light on romance, comic relief, action, adventure...Manic doesn't come in until episode 16 though, sorry!


Comment on My Scar, and Die...(Manic)Part One 

Havoc's/My POV

As I snuck through the chrome halls, only the lighting coming from a few dimming or flickering fluorescents guided my way. The hall seemed to go on forever, but I pushed forward, not daring to break into a run, for it may be the last move I ever make. Finally, I came to a circular door, which was just asking to be opened. I stepped toward the door and through the motion detector. The door opened, but no alarm sounded. Thank God. I let out a sigh of relief as I stepped through the doorway and into the large mechanical room on the other side. The facility was full of robotic equipment and flashing buttons. The metals gleamed an iridescent indigo in the darkened room. Then I saw it, the metal staircase to the exit! Upstairs...above ground...outside! The opportunity was _far_ too good to pass up; I had been an experiment for the SWAT agency for far too long. Two years was damn long enough! I dashed across the room, straight toward the stairs, but something glowing a bright white light caught my eye. I stopped short, one foot on the bottom stair, and looked over to see that one of the machines was being powered by a chaos emerald! How could I resist? With a chaos emerald, I could just use Chaos Control and teleport myself way out of here and dramatically increase my chances of a successful escape. Not to mention CA's are _very_ valuable. Besides, SWAT doesn't deserve one. So, without a moment's hesitation, I ran over to the machine and grabbed the gem; but before I could pull away, volts of electricity circulated throughout my body, causing me to fall to my knees in pain. But I didn't dare call out, not when I was so close to escape. I tried to remove my hand, but I couldn't control my movements, not with all the electricity shocking me. Through my squinted eyes, I could see men in the black SWAT uniform heading toward me. One of the men knocked off the machine's power with the butt of his rifle, and finally, the electrocution dissipated. Having all but passed out, I collapsed on the cold metal floor; hearing distanced and vision blurred. How could I have been so stupid? Stupid, stupid, stupid! I had a guaranteed chance of escape, and I blew it...all for a stupid jewel that I never even obtained. The soldiers lifted me up and carried me, my feet dragging on the floor.   
After covering some distance, I began to regain feeling in my mouth and legs. My vision had cleared and my hearing was normal. I was being dragged down an unnaturally white hallway that appeared somehow familiar. Then, the men carrying me stopped and turned around to face a tall brown haired man in a white lab coat. I recognized him, though I did not know who he was. That electric shock must have fried my brain or something... The man spoke in a strangely accented voice, "Ah, Another escape plan tried have you #426...?" I grinned menacingly, "You betcha...Yoda..." He gave an evil smirk and replied, "Very funny #426..." "I know I thought so..." I back sassed. He turned to the soldiers holding me, "Take her to the Surgical Facility, this way." _Surgical facility...surgical facility..._ Why did that rind a bell? It definitely didn't give off positive vibes. Why can't I remember anything, anyplace, anyone? Why did that doctor call me #426? Was that my identification number? Address? Social Security? I dunno... What's wrong with me? Why is everything so friggin screwed up?!  
In the midst of my thoughts, I noticed that I had arrived at a circular door that retracted into the wall...As I was dragged through door, I saw in the center of the gleaming white room something that I _did not_ like...There sat a table...an experimental table. Within a split second, all my energy came rushing back to me as my eyes widened. I powerfully swung my legs around the soldier on my right's ankles, knocking him down instantly. This also caused the man on my other man to loose balance, giving me a split second to flip the man over my head where he fell at my feet in pain. I ran for the door, but was stopped by numerous SWAT agents...I fought, cursed and screamed, but to no avail. Soon enough they restrained me and carried me over to the lab table where the doctor in the lab coat waited. I shouted and swore as they strapped me stomach down to the table, despite my struggles, they still managed to secure me down tight. Then, the doctor picked up a flask from the table in front of me, filled with a bubbling green liquid. And I don't mean my eye color, glowing light green, I mean sickeningly dark blackish green. Suddenly, I felt my shirt get torn off, and without warning, I felt a serrated knife slice diagonally down my back, I screamed in excruciating pain, though it only felt remotely painful, like that of a third degree burn. Again, the knife went in my back, this time in the other direction. I called out again. They then pushed the skin outward down to the muscle in my back. I felt the syringe in my back, every muscle every vein. The pain had nearly made my whole body as a whole go numb...I saw myself lying there, energy-less, settling through yet another SWAT experiment. Wait, how can I see myself!?!?! This isn't right! Maybe I'm looking into a mirror...No, I'm not, I don't have a reflection...those damn experiments! Was this really what I looked like...last I remember I didn't have silver and black fur, I was white and navy...my eyes didn't ever glow did they? Wait...where'd _that_ body came from...why am I tan? why aren't my spikes high up? what the hell is wrong with me!? this isn't me! It's not the me _I_ remember...my God...what has the SWAT done to me...Something's wrong...Why isn't whatever's happening occurring from _my_ point of view? It's like I'm watching my situation from another person's perspective...

Suddenly, Men in dark olive uniforms burst through the white walls, weapons in hand. They had the symbol GUN on their uniforms. Immediately, the SWAT agents and the doctor stood back from the lab table...hands up, while I lay unconscious on the lab table. Wait, I'm out cold! How am I watching this?!?!?! What's wrong with me?! Wake up, me, damnit! A member of the newly arrived GUN agents, who appeared to be a leader, who had two different colored eyes, held out a badge and said, "Dr. Lorgrom, SWAT team, you're under arrest for the illegal practice of experimentation..."

I jolted upright into a sitting position so quickly that I hit my head on the tree branch in front of me. I grunted and recoiled back a few inches, then rubbed my forehead with my bare fingers. Hot sweat ran down my head and my back, I could feel it. I then opened my eyes to see the light of the new day in a dense forest; and the branch I had just hit my head on. I let out a prolonged groan and muttered, "'Nother nightmare...another goddamn nightmare..." It had all been just a dream...a dream of my past... It had happened only a few months ago. Everything before my 15th year of life was lost to amnesia...only the most recent two years remained. The only thing I could remember from before the SWAT found me and started experimenting on me was just a basic, blurry image of my natural appearance. They altered everything physical about me... my fur, my skin, my eyes, my body...they even tattooed a small black flame on my arm and did something to me in my earlier years there that eliminated my reflection in a mirror or in a stream...so I wouldn't know how they had altered me...well, at least my face. I looked down at my hands, light tan with grey fingerless gloves, the tattoo was on my arm. I lifted up the bottom of my pant leg to see that my fir was still silver, with a black streak up the side. I felt my shoulder blades that fanned out. Every part of my body that I could see was exactly the way it was in that dream, so that must be what my face looks like. But if I've never seen my face, then how could I dream about it? How could I have dreamt about the people who intruded, I don't remember any of that! Who were the GUN soldiers? are they the good guys, or were they just more no good humans? I didn't know. The day after the SWAT gave me my scar, I found myself out in the open, laying in the grass. I don't even know what the hell that Dr. Lorgrom injected into me, what that green liquid was meant to do. I still don't know... It hasn't affected me at all, yet.  
A snoring sound above my head disturbed my thoughts, "Yo! Songan!" I shouted up to the tiger while kicking the tree branch he was sleeping on, "Keep it down up there, will ya!?" He just shifted his position and said irritably, "Yeah, yeah...whatever..." Then, a girl's sarcastic voice behind me spoke up as well, "Well, thanks for taking care of that _now_, while the sun's rising when he's been snoring ALL NIGHT!" "Well excuuuuuse me, Ankoku, for actually having the abilities of tolerance, sleep, and less laziness..." I retorted back to the mix-breed wolf, "Besides, you could have told him to shut up yourself, ya know..." "Yeah, well," she started "the guy can't even hear over his own snoring!" "Yeah, well I can hear you guys talking right now." he commented. "Yeah, we're fully aware of that, Songan. Now get your lazy ass up already, the sun's out!" I replied. "Yo, Havoc," he protested "What ever happened to sleeping in on the weekends?!" I grunted, "Newsflash! It's Tuesday dip wad!" Ankoku then stood up and walked to the edge of the branch she had been sleeping on, "Ya know, I just love our little love-hate relationships..." "Heh, ain't no better kind..." I agreed.  
Suddenly, the oddest thing happened: as the suns rays were peeking through the thick canopy, a large, looming shadow spread across the forest. The three of us looked up to see a large, abnormal black, grey and burgundy cloud moving rapidly across the sky; lightning flashing within it. "There is somethin' messed up with that..." Ankoku said irritably. "Heh, no kiddin'." Songan agreed. "It's definitely not natural," I agreed, "I say we go check it out..." Songan raised an eyebrow at this comment, "Oh yeah, great idea Havoc, lets go follow that cloud that had _impending doom_ written all over it...Yeah, count me in." I knew he was being sarcastic, he always was, but I ignored it, "Great. You comin', Ankoku?" "You bet," she said eagerly, "there's danger just _seeping_ from that 'cloud'...let's go!" "Allright," I said "that _cloud_ is heading toward the city, so I say we head to Westopolis..." "Hey, don't I get a say in this?!" Songan protested. "No," Ankoku and I said simultaneously. "C'mon," I coaxed, "let's get moving..."


End file.
